Code Geass: Visons of Truth
by Demonex
Summary: Lelouch never killed Clovis but takes up his offer to return to the homeland. With the power of geass and a goal to find the truth. Will he become the king of his future or will he become another pawn in the grand scheme?
1. Change of plans

Disclamier: I do not own code geass

What if Lelouch never shot Clovis when he had the chance how would things be different?

"Are you satisfied" A very bored Clovis says while looking at his intruder in the dark.

"I am well done" Says the mysterious man hiding in the shadows.

"So what shall we do now, sing a few lively ballots or perhaps a few games of chess?"

"Now that has a familiar ring to it. Don't you recall; the two of us used to play chess together as boys, although, I would always win."

"What?"

"Remember, at the Aries villa?"

"You; who are you?"

The man hiding in darkness steps forward. "It's been a long time big brother"

"*gasp*"

"The eldest son of the late consort Marianne, and seventeenth in line to the Imperial Throne; Lelouch Vi Britannia at your service." Lelouch bows to Clovis in a sarcastic manner while grinning at him.

"L-L-Lelouch? I thought..."

"That I was dead? You were wrong. I have returned, Your Highness, and I have come back to chance everything."

Lelouch gets up and walks toward Clovis having his gun pointed straight at him. "I-I am overjoyed Lelouch. They said you died when Japan was brought into the fold; what a blessing it is to have you back. We should depart for the homeland immediately."

"So you can use me as a tool of diplomacy? You forget why we were used as tools in the first place." Clovis makes a slight noise as Lelouch continues to speak. "That's right it was because my mother was killed. My mother held the title knight of honour but was a commoner by birth, no doubt the other imperial consorts held her in contempt. Even though you people made it look like the work of terrorists I am no fool, I know you people killed my mother" Lelouch points the gun right in between Clovis's eyes.

"I swear to you it wasn't me, I swear it wasn't!"

"Then tell me everything you know the truth can no longer be hidden from me" Lelouch activates his geass "By whose hand was she slain."

"Ah, My brother second prince Schneizel and second princess Cornelia they can tell you."

"*gasp* they were at the heart of it?" Clovis moves to makes a word but stops and slouches back "That's all you know isn't it" he removes the geass form Clovis.

Clovis blinks and looks at the gun before jumping back into his seat "I swear it wasn't me, I had nothing to do with it!"

"I believe you, however you can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."

"Please stop, we may have different mothers but you and I are still blood!"

"The only blood we have that is the same is the bastard emperor! I guess though you can be of some use to me."

"T-that's great Lelouch anything you want."

"Tell me what do you know of my mother depending how honest you are I might let you live."

"Cornelia and Schneizel they know I swear they know."

"I see, you seem truthful then I will accept your invitation to go to the homeland -If I go to the homeland I will be able to use my geass there to change everything and find my mother's killer-"

"I will contact you within a few days Clovis."

At that moment Jeremiah waltz right in "your highness, you there drop your weapon!"

"Clovis stares at the gun in Jeremiah's hand and then the gun in Lelouch's hand "Jeremiah drop your weapon before you mistake."

"But your highness you have a gun in your face."

"Yes but the person holding it is Lelocuh Vi Britannia."

"L-Lelouch Vi Britannia the son of Marianne Vi Britannia" Jeremiah quickly bows to him putting the weapon on the ground "Oh what luck, what fate, what glory to meet you."

Lelouch turns around stares at him "Fate? Glory? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I served your mother before the assassination and I feel utterly humiliated for letting it happen, it was my first assignment and I failed in my duty to protect her. Disgracing the name of the royal family, disgracing your name, disgracing Britannia, and I disgraced my family. Meeting you though makes me believe that I can regain it all, please Lelouch let me serve you and regain honour."

"Since you served my mother I will allow you to serve me then, I will be in contact with you two in a couple of days I just need to do some things" Lelouch walks out of the G1 escorted my Jeremiah to not arose any suspicion. Once escorted out of the area of the military he calls a cab and gets to school.

He walks into the club house where he and his sister live "Nunnally I am home."

"Welcome home big brother."

"Nunnally can we talk."

"Of course."

"Sayako could you make us some tea?"

A young maid who was standing near Nunnally bows "Of course my lord."

"Thank you"

"So Big brother what did you want to talk about."

"Just a question, if you could go back to Britannia would you?"

"Well, Only if you were there, big brother I don't care where we are as long as we are together."

"Well if we could go back we would be able to see Euphie."

"Oh I miss Euphie but why bring this up so sudden?"

"I well kind of ran into Clovis by accident."

"You mean big brother Clovis?"

"Yes and he figured out who I was so I am going back to the homeland sadly but I refuse to be treated as a bargaining chip."

"Brother you have to take me with you I can't imagine being so far away from you."

"Alright, I will make sure nothing happens to you I swear it."

Nunnally stick out her pinkie "promise?"

"What's this?"

"It's a Japanese promise, Sayako taught me this" Lelouch wraps his pinkie around hers "cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie, pinkie promise song."

"That's scary, I might have to eat a thousand needles."

"Hehehe I doubt it I know you will protect me."

Lelouch looks at Sayako "Thank you for all you have done but I guess this might be the end of us."

"I was happy to be of service."

"Thank you" Lelouch walks outside and calls Jeremiah "Jeremiah it's me, Lelouch. Meet me tomorrow at Ashford academy later in the evening and tell Clovis that I accepted to return to the homeland with him."

I do not plan on having Clovis killed he will live because I want him to

And yes if Lelouch didn't kill Clovis when he did and waited too long Jeremiah getting suspicious no one was the G1 and would of run to it


	2. The Prince and the Terrorist

Disclamier: I do not own code geass

I like this story so I shall continue it.

FINALLY THE NEXT CHAPTER

0000

Lelouch looks outside at the night sky "Good night Japan tomorrow I might not see you again" Lelouch walks inside and smiles at Nunnally and sits back down spending the rest of the night with her.

The next day arises which Lelouch tries to act as normal as possible "Alright what's wrong?"

Lelouch quickly turns around upon hearing the voice "Oh Milly, what do you mean what's wrong?"

"Well I know something is wrong so spill it"

"How do you know that there is anything wrong?"

"Because you attended all your classes even gym"

"Well someone discovered me and now I am being sent back to the homeland"

"Really?"

"Yes, say thank you to the principal for me. I will be saying goodbye to the other members of the student council later today"

"Things won't be the same here without you Lelouch"

"Things won't be the same without all your crazy antics"

"Try to come back again"

"Of course" Lelouch smiles at Milly then walks away. Upon walking to his next class. When the next class ends his eyes fall upon Kallen who is just leaving. Rivalz unwanted comment appears from behind him "What's up buddy see something you like?"

"Not really just thinking that that red headed girl hasn't been here much"

Rivalz nods "Kallen Sradtfeld, people say she is sick so she dosen't attend gym and misses lots of classes, but she remains at the top of her class and is rolling in money. Dude you sure know how to pick them"

"I said it wasen't like that" Lelouch repeats himself getting a little irritated. He walks out afterwards for it is Lunch time.

During Lunch Lelouch looks all around for that red head "Ahh it's a bee get away Kallen, run"

Upon that voice Lelouch walks up to the red as she hides behind some leaves and smacks the bee in midair "As I thought you are her" (activates geass) "You will answer me"

Kallen looks at Lelouch with a dazed look "Yes"

"Were you the one piloting the red knightmare at Shinjuku"

"Yes that was me"

"Why terrorism"

"Because I am Japanese though technically I am half Britannian"

"A half blood? Why choose Japanese over Britannia?"

"Because Britannia takes advantage of the Japanese and people like my mother suffer as people like my brother who followed his beliefs are trampled on upon their death. A world like that I want to change"

"I see, survive long enough and we might see each other again" (turns off geass)

"Can I help you?"

"No I got what I need here" he begins walking away "by the way" (turns on geass) "don't mention anything about Shinjuku"

"Shinjuku why would I mention that?"

"What? " (tries activating it again) "go back to class"

"Not until you answer my question first"

Lelouch begins backing away until a voice calls him "Lelouch, Kallen you better hurry to class" Shirley is by the window waving at them.

Lelouch couldn't help but be relived to be rid of the conversation "Oh sit it is my turn to set up the chemistry lab" Lelouch runs off. After setting up the lab quickly he ditches class and waits outside for the teacher of the next class. "Why didn't my geass work?"

The teacher walks by "Hey Lelouch you are going to be late"

Lelouch looks at the teacher and activates his geass "tell me what the topics will be on your next exam"

The teacher stops and looks at Lelouch with his gaze fixed on him and answers his question "the subjugation of area 11 and Britain to Britannia history review" Lelouch turns off his geass and the teacher looks around almost forgetting what he was doing "huh?"

Lelouch reactivates his geass "tell me what the topics will be on your next exam"

"Right very funny why don't you study, just apply yourself and you will do fine" The teacher walks by to class

"Yes sir" Lelouch replies and follows the teacher to class. As he takes his seat he begins scanning the room until his eyes fall onto a mirror which shows the reflection of Kallen's eyes looking back at him "She suspects too much, at the first chance I get I will have to do something about her" Oddly enough Kallen was thinking the exact same thing.

Class ends and with Lelouch's eyes on Kallen he begins to move toward her but is stopped by Shirley "Hey Lulu since it is after class would you like to-"

"Lelouch dosen't even look at Shirley but waves his hand "Sorry I'm a little busy"

As he walks in front of her desk other female students watch Lelouch "I-is there something you need help with" One of the students ask but Lelouch ignores it

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec" Lelouch asks while starring at Kallen. This attracts most of the class mainly the girls attention

"Of course, I was wandering when you were going to ask"

That reply made the whole class drop their jaws "EHHHHHH!" The class said all at once, but the loudest voice was Shirley.

Everyone watched as Kallen and Lelouch walked out side by side. Lelouch takes her through a few halls until they are at the club house. Kallen looks around at the big building never being in this part of the school "Where are we?" Kallen asked not really caring to much about the answer just needing to know more about the area.

"We are in the club house" Lelouch replies "We won't be disturbed here"

"That's good" Kallen replies but before the conversation goes any further a voice is heard from up the stairs of the ball room.

"Madam president I found it" The girl stands up holding a chip in her hand and at first glance the two knew it was Shirley "This is it right?"

A young green haired girl with glasses approaches Shirley "thank goodness you found our lab data" this girl was Nina

A blue haired boy also appears "good thing to my ass was killing me" upon seeing more of him it was Rivalz

A young blonde with huge boobs wearing a apron appears from some doors "were you able to find it?" she asks brining out a tray of food it was Milly "I am finished on my end" she opens up the trays of food revealing a fabulous feast which both Shirley and Rivalz stare with amazement. "You adore me I know" Milly announces with a narcissist tone.

Lelouch tries to act calm and relaxed trying to not show him being surprised "What is all this?" he asks Milly

"Lelouch don't you know? That's why I thought you brought her. We are inducting Kallen into the student council, it was my grandfather's idea actually"

"The principle's?" Lelouch replies with a rhetorical question

"He thought is best with her poor health that she would have a harder time with other club activities. Oh I am sorry" She turns to Kallen "I am the club president Milly Ashfrod, It is a pleasure to meet you"

"Oh" Kallen bows slightly "the pleasure is all mine"

The rest of the group runs up to Kallen, the Rivalz speaking first "I'm Rivalz the secretary, if there is anything you need help with I'm your man"

Shirley introduces herself next "hello I'm Shirley and I'm a member of the swim club"

Nina tries to introduce herself but is shy "hi there my name is Nina"

"It's nice to meet all of you" Kallen replies trying to keep up her sick façade

Lelouch's sister rolls though the door "Shirley I', sorry but could you set these on the table for me?" Nunnally is holding some cake with fruit on them.

"Of course Nana" She rushes toward Nunnally taking the cake from her placing it on the table

"Nunnally what are you doing here?" Lelouch questions

Milly turns to Kallen "This is Lelouch's sister"

"I am still in the middle school group so I can't be on the council yet" Nunnally replies with her usual smile on her face.

"It is alright you are a honorary member in our books" Rivalz replies walking over to her

Nunnally turns herself so she is facing in Kallen's general location "hello there, it is a pleasure to meet you Kallen

Kallen smiles at Nunnally "thank you, you as well"

"Right" Rivalz slams down a glass of wine with a grin on his face "shall we kick this off with a toast" everyone stand around Rivalz. A little shocked with what he is holding.

"Champagne?" Shirley questions looking at Rivalz

"We are on the student council we shouldn't" Nina says in her hesitant voice

"Come on loosen up you guys" Rivalz tries to open the cork with his finger

Shirley reaches for the bottle grabbing it "no way we are going to get into trouble"

Rivalz spins around Shirley and throws it to Lelouch "Lelouch heads up"

Lelouch begins reaching for the bottle flying toward him when someone slams the door open. The man who opened the door is Jeremiah "Excuse me I am looking for his Highness, Lelouch Vi Britannia is he here?"

"HUHHHHH?" everyone screams looking directly at Lelouch as the bottle lands beside him shattering onto the floor

"Oh shit"

0000

Well It is finally done. I bet you were all hoping for the bottle to smash and Kallen get soaked. Too bad I thought this would be more interesting in my story

Hopefully the next one won't take nearly this long.

Hope you all enjoyed it


	3. Unexpected Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass. Yet muahahaha –sigh- probably never will

All right all right you guys win. I haven't posted in forever because I no longer cared and video games are more fun but since you are all so into it still I guess I will continue for now.

Oh and people who notice I have grammar errors no more commenting on them. They will always be there always so no more complaining on it complain on something I can work on. Grammar isn't one of them. As for a Beta I honestly don't want one. I hate relying on someone else when I write it annoys me.

00000000000

The bottle crashes near him as liquid and glass spread all over the floor "J-Jeremiah? What are you doing here?"

Jeremiah stares at the scene before replying "I hear that his highness was here, being unprotected so I set out to be your bodyguard for the day"

"_And caused all hell to break loose_" Lelouch just puts on his fake smile "How thoughtful of you but you aren't needed at the moment. I have gone to school here for many years so I am fine alone thank you"

"But your highness"

Lelouch's smiles goes a little crooked "I believe I ordered you to wait outside" Jeremiah quickly moves outside the door standing guard a little scared.

Milly just sighs and looks at everyone "Guess the cats out of the bag"

Shirley quickly turns to Milly "You knew about this?"

Milly laughs a bit "Of course I am the president's daughter"

"Lelouch if you were a prince why didn't you tell anyone?" Rivial asked

Lelouch turned away from Rivial concentrating on something else "Sorry I better go. Nunnally?"

Nunnally smiles to everyone "Thank you for everything you did for me and my big brother, I really hope to meet you all again"

"We hope for that to" Shirley said smiling trying to hold back her tears

"Wait Lelouch I" Kallen begins to speak but stops part way through unsure of what to say to him "_How can he be the one on the radio if he is a prince, he would have no reason to help us but then why tell me about Shinjuku. I don't understand_"

Lelouch passes a glance toward Kallen before going behind Nunnally and pushing her out the doors of the club house "You scared Nunnally?"

"No I am not, for I will have you big brother" she smiles reaching up holding his hand.

Lelouch walks past Jeremiah "I am guessing you brought a car"

"Of course it is once of Prince Clovis's personal transports" Jeremiah and Lelouch walks over to the car with Nunnally being pushed by Lelouch. They arrive at the car waiting for them outside the school

"Please tell me I we aren't riding in that" Lelouch states cringing at the vehicle

"What's wrong with the vehicle your highness?" Jeremiah asks a little shocked by his words

"Jeremiah quit playing the loyal tool and look at it. It looks like someone took a really old car, painted it white, put a box on it, and puked up magical colors. Then to make it royal added gold lining to it. It is ugly, but that is my half brother, never did like his fashion sense" Lelouch opens the door picking up Nunnally and setting her down on the seat and folds up the wheelchair setting it inside before sitting down beside her. Jeremiah gets in sitting across from them "So where are we headed to first?"

"Prince Clovis said he wanted to give a grand speech to the world about you and Nunnally's safe return" Jeremiah stated

Lelouch sighs leaning against the car door "God damn him. I should have shot him"

"Did you say something your highness?" Jeremiah asks

Lelouch shakes his head looking outside when a disappointed look crosses his face "_Every person of nobility that I crushed will no longer feel ashamed for losing, losing to a prince of Britannia will fit perfect with them. Nobles, royalty, and even the civilians enjoy the social structure. As long as you aren't at the bottom your life will be great. That leaves the area colonies, the losers of the war become little more than slaves and end up at the bottom_" Lelouch looks over at Nunnally who seems to be clenching her hands nervously "_Maybe I should destroy Britannia directly. I have the skills I even had the chance to kill Clovis. No, that would of put me as a hindrance to Nunnally. If I did that, even for her future I would have to leave her in order not to endanger her, Nunnally forgive me_"

Lelouch tightened his hands as he stared out the window. Lelouch feels a hand over his as he looks over seeing his sister "Don't worry, as long as I have you I am happy" Nunnally smiles making Lelouch smile back

"Your highnesses, we have arrived at the Government Bureau" Jeremiah states as they pass through all the inspections. When they arrive in front of the building Jeremiah gets out first opening the door for the two siblings and lifts out Nunnally's wheel chair. A group of guards line the red carpet spread from the car to the Bureau. Lelouch picks up Nunnally and sets her into the seat before pushing the chair with Jeremiah at their side. As they pass the guards they salute without hesitation.

Lelouch looks ahead to see Clovis standing in the doorway waiting for them "Lelouch, I am so glad you can make it and Nunnally I am so happy to see you again" he smiles

"_not like I had much of a choice but to come after the fiasco Jeremiah created"_ he muttered as he looked over to his older brother "yea I thought as much" he stated

Nunnally smiled at Clovis "I am glad I could meet you again big brother"

Clovis looks over to Lelouch "Lelouch can I speak to you alone for a second, don't worry about Nunnally I will guarantee her safety and happiness in the meantime"

Lelouch looks over to Nunnally and holds her hand before looking at Clovis sharply unsure of what to do about Nunnally. Nunnally feels her brothers hand grip hers and she smiles "It is ok brother I will be fine"

Jeremiah bows a bit to Lelouch "I will Guarantee her safety, I swear on Lady Marianne's name"

He looks over to Jeremiah then back at his sister. "Alright Jeremiah" he lets go of the wheelchair before following Clovis inside.

Following a bunch of corridors they end up in a big room with closets, art supplies, and a table in the middle of the room "This is my art room where I paint my art and think up my amazing clothes but that is beside the point"

He pulls off a cloth covering a painting "t-this is?" Lelouch stammers

"It is a picture of you and Nunnally, along with Marianne. I painted it from memory, there is something else I want you to see. They walk back out of the room to a elevator nearby taking them to the very top of the government bureau.

Lelouch steps out first looking at the scenery amazed "This is the Aries Villa"

Clovis nods standing beside him "I had this made not long after I became the Viceroy for this area, you may not trust the court or the people for what happened but at least trust the people you made a connection with as a child. Cornelia was the most devastated when your mother passed away and her, Euphemia, Schneizel, as well as myself were all devastated to hear that you and Nunnally had died during the occupation"

"So now that I am alive what will you do with it?" Lelouch asks

Clovis smiles "it is up to you, once we reach the homeland I will be staying there. I only became viceroy in memory of you but since you are alive I will continue my hobbies of painting and tailoring. You will come back as the new viceroy of area 11"

"Don't I have any say in this" Lelouch questioned getting annoyed that he is already at the mercy of royal politics

"It is just a recommendation actually, If you don't then someone else will" Clovis replied avoiding Lelouch's gaze "That was all I wanted to tell you" Lelouch and Clovis head back to the elevator back to his room "Oh the time, it's almost time for the big news, a prince of Britannia is found alive. We need to pick you out an outfit"

"I refuse" Lelouch states flatly "I never liked your taste and I am sure I still won't"

Clovis laughs a bit "I thought you might say that, you haven't changed to much since we last met ten years ago. I had something else prepared for today" As the elevator opens Clovis makes his way to a giant blue walk in closet and pulls out a outfit that looks all too familiar to Lelouch

"T-that's"

"Yes it is the same outfit you wore the day you were banished. I had it redesigned, to fit your current size, well approximately. Try it on see if it fits" Clovis said proudly

Lelouch walks into one of Clovis's personal changing rooms putting it on "It's a little big but I guess it will have to do"

"Sorry about that I didn't think you would be so skinny" Clovis joked

"Anyway can we get this over with, I am not looking forward to this" Lelouch sighed as he spoke

Clovis nodded as they went to the main entrance of the government bureau where the camera's were being set up. As they come down the stairs everyone looks and stairs as the people begin muttering and whispering to each other. They continue to walk down the stairs toward them and stand in front of the cameras with Lelouch currently off screen

Diethard Reid was standing there. He was a man of average height with blond hair in a front of back ponytail. The ponytail on the front was a little to his left side. He wore a casual blue semi-suit with a rouge shirt underneath. "Everyone get into position, we start in three, two, one and we are broadcasting"

Clovis stands in front of the camera. "To everyone within the borders of the Holy Britannian Empire I Clovis la Britannia have great news! Someone we all long thought dead has appeared again my brother, a son of Britannia Lelouch Vi Britannia has been found alive!" The camera turns to Lelouch who stands there waving to camera with a half-hearted smile as the camera goes back to Clovis "I know I am not the only person whose heart is overjoyed upon seeing him alive again"

"A question please" one of the reporters asked "Your highness Lelouch Vi Britannia, what of your sister?" The cameras move to Lelouch

"My sister is alive and is fine, but she is not a big fan of publicity so she will not be making an appearance here" Lelouch spoke in a slightly cold manner getting annoyed by this television crew

"Tomorrow morning we will be heading back to the Homeland to meet with his majesty" Clovis stated proudly. After a few more questions the news crew were done can packed up leaving.

"That was a pain" Lelouch announced to Clovis

"Yea, yea. Well it will be a few minutes until the cooks have supper prepared so you can do whatever, though it is recommended you don't leave the building"

Lelouch looks at Clovis and thinks "I saw a white and gold knightmare in Shinjuku where is it at the moment?"

"Probably behind the building, they have their own transport trailer so it usually isn't with the other units, though now that I think of it I don't know the pilot"

Lelouch nods as he leaves heading down a series of elevators and hallways finally discovering the Lancelot "this knightmare, no doubt about it, it's the one"

Lelouch turns around and sees a man in a white lab coat with glasses and slight blue hair standing in front of him looking at him "such a lovely machine don't you agree your highness" he said with a huge grin

"U-umm ya" Lelouch stammered surprised by the person

"Ahh right, my name is Lloyd creator of the Lancelot" Lloyd continues to smile at Lelouch

"Alright Lloyd can you tell me who is the pilot of this machine?" Lelouch asked

"Of course, his name is Suzaku Kururugi. A great deviser I must say" Lloyd exclaimed happily

"Ok I'm done with that simulator" Suzaku called from inside the transport

Lelouch immediately broke out of his thoughts "Suzaku is that you?"

"Lelouch?" a brown-haired boy with green eyes came running out of the trailer "Lelouch it is you, I'm glad you're alive but what are you doing here?

"I could say the same about you, helping someone who looked like they were in trouble got me caught and thrown back into the world of royalty's politics"

Suzaku thought a moment "piloting the Lancelot was the quickest way to end that battle in Shinjuku, that was my thoughts anyway"

"You sure changed" Lelouch spoke

"Lelouch, I believe this to be the correct path, I can change the system from within" Suzaku stated to his friend

"_Suzaku I know how you feel but even if you have power you have restrictions, I am now considered royalty again but I can't change anything without losing Nunnally" _Lelouch thought to himself "I got to go Suzaku" Lelouch heads back inside the building finding his way to the dining hall where his sister and Clovis await him

"Big brother" Nunnally turns to where Lelouch entered with a happy grin on her face

"Have a good tour?" Clovis asked already seated "Nunnally was telling me all you were going through" Clovis's tears well up "It is such a sad story"

"Clovis your too over emotional, I only did what I had to do and yes Nunnally I met Suzaku." Lelouch said as he sighed. The chefs came bay delivering the food

"Really how is he?" Nunnally asked excitied

"He is doing fine, when we come back from the trip we will see him first thing" Lelouch promised

"Alright, I can't wait to see him again, it has been ages" Nunnally mused

Before they start eating Lelouch looks up noticing Clovis staring at him "Umm why are you staring at me Clovis"

"I am waiting for you to say it" he replied

"Say what?" Lelouch asked curiously

"Oh I dunno" Clovis cleared his throat and tries a Lelouch impersonation "Royalty eats such fine food while others out there starve in poverty it is so unfair"

"Most Britannian's eat quiet good as for elevens unless they are part of the system as honorary Britannian's it can be tough but that has been the structure of Britannia for years, and Clovis you really suck at impersonations"

Nunnally giggled taking a small piece of her already cut food, the chefs made sure Nunnally could easily eat it "I think it was great"

"See even she thought I was great" Clovis said happily

Idle chatter continued until supper ended to where Lelouch took Nunnally up to the top floor "Where are we going Lelouch?"

"Someplace somewhat nostalgic" Lelouch spoke in a soft voice

When they arrived Lelouch pushed Nunnally to the garden "Lelouch, this scent it is similar to the Aries Villa"

"That's right, Clovis had this built replicating even the flowers" Lelouch said happy to see Nunnally's smile

"Lelouch will you take me to real Villa tomorrow?" Nunnally asked

"I don't know Nunnally, I doubt anyone has been taking care of it since mother died, If it is still beautiful I will" Lelouch remarked having some doubt

"Brother even if it isn't I want to be there" Nunnally says with determination

"Alright Nunnally, I understand" Lelouch replied. Lelouch takes Nunnally to a bench and sits down with Nunnally near him"

"Feels nostalgic" Nunnally smiled relaxing as the sun set

Meanwhile Jeremiah was talking to the rest of the Purebloods at a bar not too far from the Britannian Military base. "So we are going to become the royal guard of Lelouch Vi Britannia?" the orange haired person named Kewell

"In simple terms that is what's happening" Jeremiah responded "We fight for Britannia and what better way than defending the life or a Prince"

"I understand that Lord Jeremiah and I agree but aren't you mixing public and private matters?"

"Lord Kewell we are knights of the empire and all of us have honor. My honor was tarnished ten years ago and now I have a perfect opportunity to regain it, honor and loyalty in service of our glorious empire" Jeremiah states with passion

"All Hail Britannia!" the group shouts

After a few more drinks most of the Purebloods leave leaving Jeremiah with the silver-haired dark-skinned women Villetta "Jeremiah, I need to discuss something with you"

"What is it about Villetta?" Jeremiah asks curiously

"That boy, the Prince I mean I have seen him somewhere before" Villetta states looking into her glass "You see right before the Terrorists counterattack against us I saw that young man surrounded by the deceased royal guards of Clovis. I don't remember what happened next by when I came to my Sutherland was gone"

Jeremiah looks at Villetta wide eyed before thinking "makes sense, Bartley at the other staff weren't at their posts and even saying I am a prince of Britannia wouldn't change them leaving. Villetta you cannot tell this to anyone else"

Villetta face turns into shock "Why? He could possibly be a threat to the empire"

"It is not as simple as that, handle this wrong and the Britannian structure would begin breaking apart. We shall wait it out for now" Jeremiah stated and Villetta nods in agreement.

After Nunnally went to bed Lelouch headed down to Clovis and requested a different uniform be made for him. "That doesn't seem to hard, I have most of the materials I need" Clovis replied.

"Thank you" Lelouch replied before heading off to bed

The next day was the day Lelouch would be sent to the homeland. He put on the outfit he requested from Clovis. A black tight almost dress shirt with the seams done in gold trimming and Black cape that covers both of his shoulders and attached by golden buttons, with the seams of the cape in gold and the imperial family symbol on the cape in gold. He heads over to Nunnally's room and sees her in a pink and white dress "Nunnally are you ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go big brother" Nunnally said cheerfully

Lelouch along with Nunnally head to the car that was waiting for them, the driver opens the door showing Clovis already waiting for them inside it. Lelouch helps Nunnally into the car and they drive off toward the private plane. Upon entering the plane they sat down and Clovis pulled out a chessboard "Since we will be a while how about a match, it has been a long time"

Lelouch laughed at the idea "You know you have never beat me"

"That was ten years ago" Clovis replied

"Alright" Lelouch replied The match ended almost as fast as it started with Lelouch crushing Clovis just as he crushed him in Shinjuku

"Umm what happened?" Nunnally asked innocently now that the game was over

"You should know by now Nunnally I never lose" Lelouch stated proudly

Nunnally thought for a moment then smiled "But Schneizel always beat you"

Lelouch's face went somewhat sour he knew Nunnally never meant any harm but that hit him where it hurts. After a few more chess games and general discussion the plane finally lands at Pendragon the capital city Britannia. Clovis was the first one to exit followed by Nunnally and Lelouch. Many people were waiting for him but Lelouch could only guess that ninety-percent of them were there as a formality. As they toward a car that would take them to the palace Lelouch gets tackled from the side, Luckily he let go of Nunnally's chair in time or it would have been a disaster. Lelouch turns to see the person who tackled him was Euphemia "Oh Lelouch I missed you so much, she begin crying on him while holding him tightly, I missed you so much"

"Hey, hey could you get off of me, compared to me you're a little heavy and I'm sure Nunnally would love to meet you a lot more" Lelouch replied glued to the ground due to his lack of physical skill

Euphemia's cheeks puffed out as she pouted and got off of him "ten years and you still don't know how to treat a women" She went over to Nunnally kneeling beside her and touching her hand "Hello Nunnally"

"Is it really you" Nunnally's eyes swell up she begins crying "It has been so long"

"It has" Euphie smiled as she began pushing the wheelchair

Lelouch got up and began walking beside her as he brushed off the dust "So I am guessing Cornelia and Schneizel are here to?"

"No, My big sister isn't here" Euphie stated "But she did call me when news of you being alive became public and said she would be coming to meet you soon, and as for Schneizel I think he will be here tomorrow"

Lelouch suppressed a grin that was trying to form on his face "_With my two biggest obstacles not here using my geass on the emperor will be easy"_

They continued walking as Euphie asked them what happened over the ten years. When they arrived at the palace the guards there wouldn't let them in "I am sorry your highness's but the emperor will not be seeing anyone until tomorrow"

This somewhat worried Lelouch as he hoped this was only a coincidence "Hey Euphie can I ask you to look after Nunnally for a second, I promised to take her someplace and now that I have the time I want to check it out before taking her"

"Umm sure Lelouch, where would that be anyway" Euphie asked curiously

"The Aries Villa" Lelouch replied walking towards its direction having memorized where it was as a child.

When he arrives there are two large guards blocking it. Lelouch walks up to them prepared to use his geass if necessary "You highness we have been waiting for you, please go inside" the guards spoke in unison

Lelouch was now feeling very uncomfortable with this, first the emperor and now this. When he entered here was little change in what it looked like before. It was still well kept but the blood and the bullets on the rug remained

"Welcome Lelouch I have been expecting you" Lelouch eyes quickly scan the surrounding and sees a young blonde kid with hair to the ground appear from the top of the stairway "You may call me V.V"

0000000000000

FINALLY this was boring as hell. Near the end I ran out of ideas I just wanted to get to this point really badly because it is epic. What happens to Lelouch now that he has met V.V. Clovis is alive, Lelouch is in Britannia, and now met V.V how will this all effect the story?

It is very late here and I am tired


	4. 17th Heir

Disclaimer: Don't own

People wanted this to continue so it shall continue

000

Lelouch stared at the child "V.V you say, what an odd name" he spoke trying to stay calm "So how did you get in here"

"You make it sound as if I am a criminal within Britannia" V.V answered

"Aren't you? Breaking and entering, trespassing on royal private property, need I go on?" Lelouch replied wanting to gain control of the conversation and direct it his way.

"It seems like you really don't know who I am, well I can't blame you i have kept my identity a secret, I am the emperor's brother in other words your uncle"

"_Is he serious? this kid comes from no where and tells me he is my uncle? it's all to strange" _Lelouch looks at the kid "Alright lets pretend i believe you why reveal yourself now?"

"It's because I need your help Lelouch, it is something only you can do currently and I will make it well worth your while" V.V spoke

"This is way i hate Britannia, not even a day goes by and I am already trying to be used like a tool" Lelouch said with a sigh on his face "And what if i refuse"

V.V looks at Lelouch "If you refuse then" he snaps his fingers and not even a split second later a man holding a gun to the back of Lelouch's head appears "You will have to die"

"Bastard" he said turning slightly able to see his attacker. he was shorter then Lelouch with brown hair and light purple eyes

"Relax Lelouch, it is just a measure so you won't do anything rash, after all I know you won't want to refuse, I know you want what i offer" V.V said with a smirk on his lips "For what I offer is a way to return your beloved sisters eyes and legs"

Lelouch froze in place starring at the kid "Y-you can help her? How? Everyone said it was impossible"

"People would also say what you can do is impossible, I know you have gained a power called Geass"

"Geass, it can help her?" Lelouch asked

"Yes it can. All i ask is that you become the viceroy of area 11 and obtain the women who granted you the power" V.V stated

"She is dead though, I saw her die with my own eyes" Lelouch responded still a bit shaken and filled with hope for her sister

"She is alive, she is an immortal witch. Geass is a mystical power as you can see using it she has survived and using it I can return what your sister has lost" V.V spoke as he waved his hand signaling Rolo to vanish "Do we have a deal?"

"I just need to bring that women to you right?" He asked as he stared at the boy

"That's correct, but there are a few things you must do, first is not let anyone know we made contact, second you cannot use your Geass while in Britannia if you do I will kill you, and third you will not pull a stunt like you did last time in front of Charles, so behave yourself like a proper Britannian prince" V.V finished talking as he turned around and left

As V.V left Lelouch bit his lip annoyed by the situation "_I am to dance to that child's fiddle, no matter if it means i can restore Nunnally i will do whatever it takes_" Lelouch turns around and heads out having had to walk to the villa that Euphie was currently residing in.

"Oh your finally back" Euphie spoke with a grin "We were talking about what you guys were doing for 10 years, you all had quite the experience"

"Yea but being on the outside of things really showed me a lot" Lelouch spoke smiling as well. Dinner came and went as the day grew later. Lelouch and Euphie put Nunnally to bed as they sat outside "things are sorta like how they use to be aren't they" Euphie spoke with a dishearten smile

"Some things just cannot be like how it was in the past Euphie" he spoke looking down

"You must hate us for what we put you through" Euphie also looked down trying to keep her smile

"You can't hate everyone from one bad experience but it can show you whats rotten" Lelouch said griping his hands together

"Hey" a voice spoke as he approached the area Lelouch and Euphie were sitting in "I figured i would find you two here"

"Oh hey Clovis" Euphie spoke smiling trying to hide the current heaviness of the conversation

"So how does it feel to come back Lelouch" Clovis asked

"It feels a lot more stiff and confining then it use to" Lelouch spoke with a sigh "and since I am back I don't know who I can trust because i do not want to become political tools again and I refuse to become a casualty of royal ambition"

"Well you got us" Euphie smiled cheerfully "and Cornelia I am sure, and Schneizel"

"No i rather not include those two at the moment, from what i been hearing on the outside those two have the highest potential of become the next rulers of Britannia, and it is for that reason I rather not rely on them"

Clovis giggles a bit "from the sound of it you also want to become Emperor"

Lelouch just shrugged his shoulders "now like I can, I already gave up my claim" The three just giggle and continue to talk about the past and the present. the next day once Lelouch awoke and ate breakfast with everyone he was summoned but not by the Emperor but by the Prime Minister "So he arrived then" Lelouch shrugged as he was escorted to the Prime minsiter

Upon arriving he was greeted by a big room with two couches and a small table between them "Greetings Lelouch, it is so nice to see you again" Schneizel said smiling at Lelouch

"You as well" Lelouch said "so what does the great Prime Minster want with a cast out Prince?"

"Straight to the point I see, you really haven't changed. Very well it is to let you know that father plans to give you back your claim to the throne I just thought i should warn you now so you know what to expect" Schneizel said

Lelouch was shocked "why, honestly I rather not have it. It only invites trouble and it will put Nunnally in danger. You know there are very many reasons why I don't want it and why i gave it up in the first place"

"Lelouch, we feel by doing this it will give you wider variety of allies. It may be the best way to protect you and Nunnally. If you were just a normal prince without any claim to the throne and no power within the court you would be once again sent to a country for political gain or be married to another country. I am saying this as your brother Lelouch you have to at least make it look like your striving for the throne. This is also how Euphie hasn't been married off, because of Cornelia and the same can be applied to you and to Nunnally. If you have the skills to become the next Emperor then you can protect what you can protect what you wish to protect" Schneizel said calmly to Lelouch

"Schneizel, would you like to play a game of chess? I am sure you have enough time for one game with your brother. I wish to confirm a few things with you" Lelouch said trying to divert the question right now to give himself time to think

"I think i can spare one game against you" Schneizel said as they set up a chess board with Lelouch as black and Schneizel white. . The first few moves go by with both players losing important pieces and the game remains pretty tied until Lelouch moves his king "You move the King?" Schneizel asked

"If a king does not lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow" Lelouch replied

"Interesting strategy, I will do the same" Schneizel moves his king up one and Lelouch continues to do the same until they are one space away

"Sorry Schneizel looks like you can't progress any further, It wasn't my intention but shall we call this game a tie?" Lelouch asked

"Lelouch, you have certainly improved over the years but you must never underestimate the white king" As she spoke Schneizel moves his white king in front of Lelouch's black King

Lelouch looks at Schneizel angrily "What are you doing? Handing me a victory, I refuse to be looked down upon and accept this charity" Lelouch moves his King back

"You know Lelouch the emperor would of taken the king" Schneizel spoke seeming to lose interest in the game

"I don't care about that" he looked pissed at Schneizel as he turned around to walk away

"Before you go Lelouch, about the claim to the throne" Schneizel called

"Yea, yea I'll accept it, but if you think I will owe you one for that your wrong" Lelouch spoke before returning to Euphie's villa. "I'm back" Lelouch said

"Welcome home big brother" Nunnally said happily "I was teaching Euphie how to make origami birds"

"It is a lot harder then it looks" Euphie smiled trying to make the birds "so how did it go with Schneizel?"

"I-I can't really talk about it right now" Lelouch said looking down "sorry but i need to prepare for my audience with the father" He went into the bedroom he was using to sort out his thoughts

"Big brother seems to have a lot going on every since we came back" Nunnally said to Euphie

"Yes and it seems he will only get busier" Euphie said with a slight sigh

The time came as Lelouch was outside the huge gates that lead to the throne room. 10 years ago he went through these gates and it made him see a new light within the empire. "Now announcing his royal highness Lelouch Vi Britannia"

Lelouch began walking toward the emperor with whispers swinging all around him.

"It is surprising to see the prince still alive" one man said

"Still what can he do now that he is back" a women spoke

"He was able to survive for 10 years during the occupation" another women said

as Lelouch kneels before the emperor, the big man began to speak "Former 17th in line to the imperial throne Lelouch vi Britannia it has been a long time hasn't it"

Lelouch could only nod remembering his promise to V.V "It is your majesty"

"It seems you might have grown while in Japan, did you perhaps learn the true meaning of Britannia" the emperor asks looking at his son

"_I sure have. its corrupt and rotten right to the core_" Lelouch stands up in front of his father "I have, being royalty means having the power and from what I learned is that to do what you need to you need power and for me if there is someone i want to protect then I need even greater power to protect them"

The emperor looks at his son thinking "That is, an acceptable answer since you were able to survive for 10 years and have shown amazing skills at both perseverance and adaptability. I see no reason to not reinstate you with your birth right to the throne 17th in line to the throne Lelouch Vi Britannia"

Many of the audience was not actually expecting this for the information was highly restricted at the time "I thank you father and I will not let you down. I do have a request then. I would like to return to area 11 as Viceroy. Having been there for 10 years I can understand it greatly and feel more comfortable there"

The emperor look at Lelouch a bit curious "I see no reason, alright I grant your request." Lelouch bows to his father before being dismissed and heading back to the villa to tell Nunnally of his plans for the future"

0000000

Didn't get as far as I wanted and I keep writing myself into corners that's why this chapter took so long.

I love it when people leave reviews.


End file.
